The following starting alicyclic compound(V) and the epoxidized compound thereof(VI); EQU Y.sup.1 --CO--O--CH.sub.2 --Y.sup.1 (V) EQU Y.sup.2 --CO--O--CH.sub.2 --Y.sup.2 (VI)
[in the formulae (V) and (VI), Y.sup.1 represents at least one structural group selected from ##STR5## Y.sup.2 represents at least one structural group selected from ##STR6## are well-known and have been used as additives for coatings, and as an insulating material or an encapsulating material in the electric fields which was cured with an acid anhydride.
However, the alicyclic epoxy resin (VI) has a property of being poor in flexibility for coatings.
Furthermore, the epoxy resin has a disadvantage of being low in curing density, resulting in weakness of the coating layers and further results in a problem in finishing-up state at the surface of the coatings.
Still further, there has been a limit in a curing velocity when an acid anhydride is used as a curing agent.
As a result of an intensive investigation, the present inventors have now found that it is possible to solve these problems, but also of adding reactivity and strength in a coating composition or a cured article in which the present epoxy composition is used.